steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Onix (Legend of Onix)
Onix is the king of all gems and the leader of the creationary gems, the three brothers Appearance Onix stands at 6.2 FT tall with grey skin and black hair that is slightly spiked. His eyes are a dark purple with pitch black pupils that resemble black holes. He wears a set of royal armor in black with purple detail with spiked shoulder guards. Attached to the shoulder guards is a black tethered cape that makes him look even more menacing in battle. Every king needs a crown and his crown is made of dark matter that floats right above his head. His gem is located right at the base of the forehead in the shape of an oval with a diamond cut. Personality Traits Serious: Like the rest of The Brothers, he is always serious, but compared to him, his brothers are clowns. Onix is extremely serious and doesn't even know what fun is or what a joke is "Literally". He always puts reason over emotion and never indulges in temptation. As the King, he always puts his responsibilities before anything else and often puts friendship after his duties as king. Depressed: While he tries to put emotion last, for a long period of time, it was his depression that got the best of him for being a king. Ever since the day he had to give up his love to protect her, he fell into a deep state of depression that can't seem to be healed. With this deep rooted pain, he can't seem to snap out of his depression which effects his ruling. Courageous: Onix is shown to be extremely brave hearted, willing to sacrifice himself for his kingdom. While he is quite Courageous, it isn't always easy for him especially with past events. But whether it is easy or hard on him, he always does the right thing and will face any danger with courage and honor. Powers and Abilities *Umbrakinesis *Summon minions *Raven wings *Black hole generation *Nightmare control *Illusion control *Creationary powers *Teleportation *Mind control *Telekinesis Weapon Like most kings, Onix wields a scepter, but this one is a lot more powerful than any weapon can be. The scepter of darkness is his signature weapon with black and purple detail to it. The Scepter has a small black hole at the top which is believed to be the source of power of the staff. The staff can control many forms of darkness and even create illusions of the mind making this the most powerful weapon ever wielded. Relationships Rose Quartz: At one point these two used to be a perfect couple, at first it was purely a knight and king relationship but after time it bloomed into something more. Even Onix was willing to give up his title of king just to be with her but one day things took a turn for a worst. They loved in secret and one day a member of the cosmic counsel found out and the council came to an agreement that he must break up with her since she isn't of royal decent. He refused to do that at least until they threatened to shatter her if he didn't. He believed that a world without her would not be worth living in. So he sacrificed all of his happiness and love for her to be alive. Ever since then, he has felt empty and depressed which made him into the heartless gem he appears to be. Greg: When Onix and Greg first met, Onix had a massive dislike for the human, mainly because of how he is the reason that he and Rose can't be together anymore. At times, he can be rather rude to him even smacking his face with his cape when even he walks by. After their trip in Empire City, the two are on better ground but he can still be rather rude to Greg. But at the least Onix does try to set things right if he ever does go to far. Pearl: Out of all The Crystal Gems, Pearl is the gem he gets along with the least. Both of them at first were at each others' necks mainly because of their past with Rose. Now with Rose back, the two of them seem to really get after each other. But on the battle field, Pearl does respect Onix for his power and visa versa for Onix to Pearl. While the two don't get along, Onix doesn't dislike her like he does for Greg and will try to keep peace between the two of them even if it is rather difficult for the two of them. Onix Theme The song for Onix's theme is the song defying gravity from the Broadway hit Wicked. While in real life the song is Defying Gravity, in the fanon the song is called Defying Reality. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrlHxfiUal0 Trivia *Like in the original Legend of Onix series, Onix was the leader of the three brothers and the king of the gems. *Him breaking up with Rose is why he is so cold and dark. *In the episode The King in Empire City, it is reavled his favorite drink is a scotch on the rocks with a cherry. *Onix's theme ironically doesn't play when he first appears, it plays when Onix returns to normal. *Out of all of the brothers, Onix uses his weapon the least and relies on his magic rather than his melee combat. Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Fanons Category:Legendary Gems Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Protagonists